Varúz
by El Gato de Schrdinger
Summary: "Bienvenido a la Universidad Varúz, dónde podrás labrar tus sueños y descubrir quién eres… en realidad" (Se buscan/necesita OC'S)


**En fin, mientras me encontraba trabajando con los capítulos siguientes de Papilio Efectum y Área E, se me ocurrió esta idea que no pienso desaprovechar en absoluto a pesar de mis compromisos.**

 **Y si, es otra obra de OC'S porqué me encantan.**

 **(Creo que no debo aclarar mucho más salvo que siento gusto en introducirme en esta historia, de este tipo nuevamente, y que simplemente lamentar que la ficha sea tan extensa… Aún necesaria)**

* * *

 **Título**

Varúz

 **Argumento**

" _Bienvenido a la Universidad Varúz, dónde podrás labrar tus sueños y descubrir quién eres… en realidad"_

 **Género**

Drama, ( _Drama_ ) Psicológico, Romance, Gore ( _lo justo y necesario_ )

 **Rated**

T-M

 **¡Advertencia!**

 **(Posible)** Lenguaje obsceno, Relaciones Sexuales, Trato con temas que pueden afectar a la sensibilidad del público, Violencia

* * *

 **(Explicación un tanto más aclarada del Argumento)**

 _Varúz_ relata el redescubrimiento de la madurez, es decir, el paso de niño a adulto por parte de varios estudiantes recién ingresados (incluso mayores) en la Universidad del mismo nombre. Por lo tanto, a pesar de algunos temas que trata, la obra se centra en la exploración de esa adultez, de uno mismo, y, especialmente, de los gustos naturales en uno mismo y negados durante la infancia por los padres (o no).

Igualmente, se relata la liberación natural durante esos años de transición y, es posible que se utilicen algunos clichés de películas y literatura para seguir narrado. Aun así, procuraré hacerlo lo más realista (y a mi manera) posible.

 _(Si no ha quedado aclarado, podéis enviarme un mensaje privado para explicároslo de mejor forma, gracias)_

* * *

 **-FICHA-**

 **Apellido**

 **Nombre(s)**

 **Apodo(s)**

 **Fecha y Lugar de Nacimiento**

 **Género**

* * *

 **Aspecto físico**

 _(explicar detalladamente esta pauta:_

 **Constitución corporal** _(delgada, robusta, de constitución común, etc.)_

 **Color de piel**

 **Ojos** _(forma/color)_

 **Cabello** _(tipo de pelo, color, corte)_

 **Incluir si tiene modificaciones corporales, tales como** : _piercings, tatuajes, cicatrices, etc._

 **Estilo de ropa** _(que suele llevar en su vida diaria)_

 **Si posee accesorios en su forma de vestir como** : _joyas u otros objetos_

 _Etc._

 _Aun así, se puede hacer de cualquier manera si se gusta)_

* * *

 **Personalidad/Aspecto Psicológico**

 _(incluir, por favor, como puede llegar a evolucionar el personaje según su "redescubrimiento" de sí mismo o ante otras situaciones ocurribles, si es posible)_

* * *

 **¿Qué estudia en Varúz? ¿Tiene alguna motivación para estudiar esa carrera?**

 **¿Tiene alguna muletilla?** _(tipo del: ¡Ay, caramaba! Tan conocido de Bart Simpson)_

 **¿Puntos fuertes del personaje?**

 **¿Puntos débiles del personaje?**

 **Gustos**

 **Pasión(es)**

 **Libros que le gustan**

 **Canciones que le gustan**

 **Películas/series que le gustan**

 **Gustos gastronómicos**

 **¿Hace alguna actividad adicional (como deporte o algo artístico), o ya trabaja y no puede permitirse el hecho de tener más cosas que hacer? Si es así, ¿podíais indicar de que actividad o trabajo se trata?**

* * *

 **Biografía**

 _(hasta la actualidad)_

 **Familia**

 _(si tiene, ¿vive con ella?, ¿cuál su relación?, ¿Cómo se llaman los miembros de su familia? ¿Trabajan, estudian…?)_

* * *

 _ **DATO IMPORTANTE**_

 **¿Cuál es ese redescubrimiento de sí que hace el personaje?**

 _(Puede ser desde la cosa más normal del mundo como: ¡me gusta comer carne a pesar de ser vegana!, hasta: ¡me gusta matar y no puedo parar de hacerlo! ¿Se entiende? Si no es así enviadme un mensaje privado sobre ello)_

* * *

 _Y bueno, aquí llegamos a la parte que todas se esperaban (supongo). La hora de escoger pareja, pero, antes, os explicaré como se encuentra la situación._

 _Aunque se repitan, debéis escoger como mínimo (nadie está obligado ni nada, aclaro) una cantidad de tres hasta TODOS los disponibles. ¿Porqué? Porqué pienso que así la historia mantendrá una variedad y es posible que hasta retrate lo que es la realidad de algunos hoy en día._

 _Aun así, decir que (como ya he dicho) si os gusta solo uno y queréis poner solo a uno, también está bien (aunque corre el riesgo de estar con otra OC)._

 _En fin, como dato final, decir que Alexy si estará disponible. Pero, recordemos que Alexy es gay y aunque sea un fanfic no es cuestión de dar a entender lo contrario (no al menos en mi caso). Por lo tanto, si escogéis a Alexy como pareja el personaje deberá ser exclusivamente hombre (lo siento)._

 **CHICO** : _Nathaniel, Castiel, Lysandro, Armin, Kentin, Dake, Alexy, Ezarel, Nevra, Valkyon, Keroshane, Leiftan_

 **CHICA** : _Priya_ (sí, también sale Priya como disponible. Lastimosamente, como la única)

 **¡NOS VEMOS!**


End file.
